


Shadows and Light

by Stariceling



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first appearance of Princess Kraehe, Rue notices an unexpected contrast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Light

**Author's Note:**

> The friendship between Rue and Ahiru was probably one of my favorite things in the series. I hope to write more about them in the future.

In every corner seemed to creep cold shadows. The rustle of crow’s feathers harried her every time she turned her head. The unnameable darkness of that vague nightmare was following her.

Rue only wanted to push those shadows from her mind completely. She wanted them to fade under the light of a normal day.

“Rue-chan!”

Ahiru’s little chirrup of a call stunned her for just a moment. The other girl was waving to get her attention, bright and sweet as an unexpected sunbeam breaking through clouds. For just a moment there was the warmth of Ahiru’s friendly little smile shining on her.

Rue put her back to Ahiru and quickly walked away. The light Ahiru cast only made those gathering shadows seem all the deeper.


End file.
